1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioning apparatus which is admirably suited for a supermarket or other building in which frozen foods or other articles are stored refrigerated cases which are maintained at comparatively low temperatures and are either left open or opened frequently. The apparatus comprises first and second refrigeration apparatus, a chemical dehumidifier which uses a desiccant, a regenerator for the dehumidifier, means for transferring heat to the regenerator to enable regeneration of the desiccant of the dehumidifier, means for transferring heat from the condenser of the first refrigeration apparatus to the heat absorbing section of the second refrigeration apparatus, means for transferring heat from the storage containers to the heat absorbing section of the first refrigeration apparatus, and means for causing air to flow in dehumidifying relationship with the dehumidifier and then into said space. The apparatus is operable to maintain the temperature of the part thereof to which heat is transferred from the storage containers below the dewpoint maintained in the space and to deliver dehumidified air to maintain the humidity of the air seen by that part of the apparatus sufficiently low to prevent the transfer of latent heat from the space to the first refrigeration apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
It has been recognized that supermarkets are energy intensive, and that approximately 1/2 of the electricity that they use drives compressors for cases in which food is displayed while another 10 to 15 percent drives compressors of air conditioning apparatus (TECHNOLOGY PROFILE, Gas Research Institute, Oct., 1983). As an expedient to reduce the use of electricity and to save energy costs, the Gas Research Institute publication proposes desiccant dehumidification apparatus which includes a gas fired heater for regeneration of a desiccant wheel dehumidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,335 discloses air conditioning apparatus for supermarkets which includes equipment for making and storing ice "in the late evening and early morning hours" and the use of cold water from ice storage first to cool produce areas and then to cool the ambient air in the supermarkets.